Why am I falling for you?
by omgitskawaii
Summary: This is a Narutoxreader. (N) is struggling with her life after returning to Konaha because of what happened years ago, (N) has left Japan to go to Australia until she was at age 16. (N) didn't want to see one of the friends she's abandoned Naruto and doesn't want anything to do with him. not very good at summary sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Normal P.O.V**

You was Sasuke's little sister, Itachi was your older brother but he was always busy with work and Neji was your cousin. You never really hanged out with them a lot mostly because they were guys, you only hanged out with Naruto. One fateful day you were forced to move to Australia and learn english until you are 16 years old by your grandparents. Sasuke and Itachi denied leaving you the only one going to Australia. You never got to say farewell to any of your friends which made you depressed for 2 months but you kept on going until you were old enough to go back to Konaha (think I spelt that wrong).

Years has passed and you pretty much matured, you were in the about to aboard the plane and texted Sasuke.

 _(N): Hey Sasuke, I'm about to board the plane, can't wait to see you and Itachi! :D_

 _Sasuke: Great news, want me to tell Naruto about the news?_

 _(N): No...I can't face him as the same old (N) after what I've done to him_

 _Sasuke: Oh ok, well you better get on the plane now, and I'll probably have to call a taxi right?_

 _(N): Yep, don't you dare use my years worth of money okay?_

 _Sasuke: Lol ok._

You turned off the phone and entered the plane and slept in there and watched movies. "So bored..." you mumbled as the workers was handing out food, "what would you like? There's Sushi, ramen and instant noodles" one of the ladies said and you chosed the ramen. Eating the ramen started making you feel sad, you used to eat ramen at Ichiraku's with Naruto and your friends.

 **~Tine skip~ The airport**

You were at the airport looking for Sasuke and Itachi and after all the searching you saw them, you ran over to them and hugged them, "ugh, how did you become so strong?" Sasuke complained "uhh let's see" You thought about it putting your finger on your chin "well, in Australia there were bullies so the only way to defend was to fight them...yeah I think that's how" Itachi smiled and said "So after all that fighting you got strong, well now you have highschool so get ready" He said and you groaned, you guys entered the taxi and headed towards konoha. "So Sasuke how's school?" you asked and with a reply he said "okay I guess" and Itachi asked "he aced all of his classes, so how about you (N)" "Uhh let's see, I've aced all my classes, earned 5 trophies for taekwondo and soccer" you said and grinned "no wonder, she has enough energy to even kick two mountains" Sasuke whispered to Itachi and Itachi nodded. In a few more minutes you've arrived a your two story house.

"Wow Itachi, you really worked hard to be able to gain that much for a two story house" you said and got out of the taxi while Sasuke paid. Itachi then opened the door and you entered the house "well everything seems the same" you said uninterested "just go in your room (N) that's the only thing that has changed" Sasuke said annoyed, you ran up the stairs and opened your room, inside the room was a puppy sleeping, you walked inside and poked it "is this real or fake, to me it looks pretty real...don't tell me-" "yep we did, we bought you this puppy as a welcome back gift" Itachi said happily "(N) name the puppy" Sasuke said and you thought about it for a while and said "how about... Yuzuki!" you said with sparkly eyes. "Oh by the way, highschool starts tomorrow" Itachi said and you fell on the floor "but my uniform..." you mumbled and said "I gotta go buy uniform before I die from detention!" you said and started running "wait" Sasuke said and he handed you uniform, there are many sizes, Sakura took all of the trouble trying to get me...she was asking me why I need it" You took it and nodded "by the way Itachi...why is my piggy bank empty" you said with what seemed like fire glowing around you "I used it for the taxi" he said in a calm voice "I was about to use that money to buy ramen...guess that will have to wait..." you said all gloomy "Itachi..." you mumbled in an angry voice.

 **~Time Skip~ Dinner**

"okay! I'm going to be cooking for you two so please wait for around uhhh 20 minutes?" you said sticking your tongue out, 20 minutes later you whipped up some steal with vegetables and fried chips. "now eat up, it's an Australian food so I don't think you've ate this" you said scratching your head. They both ate it and gave rude comment "next time, do Japanese cooking not Australian" Sasuke said and Itachi said "too bland", you scrunched up the paper and took the food away from them "if you don't like it you don't have to eat it" you said and gave it all to Yuzuki, "oh and also there are no more ingredients in the fridge so I think tonight you gotta starve you" said grinning, you started yawning and walked in your room and slept.

The next day, you woke up on time and started dressing up, you skipped breakfast and hurried Sasuke to eat quickly "aren't you going to tie your hair?" you touched your black hair and stared looked how long it was, it was all the way to your hips "uhhh it's not that long" you said with a crooked smile. "Come on Sasuke, let's go!" you said, before he could finish eating, you pulled him away "have a great day you two" Itachi said and he started cleaning the dishes.

Sasuke and you were walking together until you gave a huge sigh "what's the matter? you're not afraid of the placement classes are you?" you replied "no I'm not, it's just that I'm afraid of the people I'll meet..." you said in a sad tone. Sasuke stared at you and then smiled and said "don't worry! I promise you that it'll be fine besides, I'm not going to tell anyone that you're friends with Naruto, I'll just say that the one he met was someone else", the bell rang and you followed Sasuke to the hall, "I am Tsunade, I'm your principal and today you will be placed in your classes depending on your grades from your previous school. First class is Diamond and the students are (N) Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki" that name shocked you, you put your face down and your fringe covering your face "Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno" one by one, the students came in a line until there was a whole bunch of people that I used to know. I felt guilty for what I'm going to do. "Alright students, you will be with your class for the whole entire day to get to know each other." that made you surprised, you then followed the other students and sat next to Sasuke how was practically alright with everything. Sakura went up to him and said "Hey Sasuke, who's this person next to you?" "Oh this is my little sister (N), she's acts shy but inside she's a terrifying monster" Sasuke teased, Sakura went up to you and started talking "you seem familiar somehow, but I can't place it..." I then said "really? I've lived in Australia for a couple of years so I don't think I've met you" you said and Naruto came out of no where and started introducing himself to you.

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" He said cheerfully, you couldn't speak and he stared at you confused "She's my sister, (N) and stop scaring her idiot" and in a blink of an eye they started having a fight "Sasuke you should stop fighting or else" you said in a gloomy voice and before leaving Naruto he mumbled "idiot" and started walking away "So (N) almost the whole entire class are friends, so we're planning to have a sleep over at Sakura's house tonight" He said and was almost leaving until he turned back and said "oh and also, we're also having a which pet is the cutest contest, so you better come" Sakura then went up to you and then said "umm so (N) I think I might need your phone number so we'll be able to contact each other just in case" you nodded and gave her your phone number.

You then saw your cousin Neji and went up to him "Hey Neji" you said with a smile "uhh do I know you?" He asked and you replied "you don't remember? your cousin that went to Australia" he stared at you for a moment and then smiled "(N) is that you? It's been so long since I've seen you, so how was Australia?" He asked you and you started catching up on everything. "So you have asthma?" he said out loud and you punched him on the arm "shhhh, I'm keeping this a secret from Sasuke and Itachi" you said and you started to feel really warmed up you went up to everyone and had really great talks and in a jippy it was home time.

You started walking home with Sasuke and asked him "hey are you going to Sakura's house tonight?" he thought about him for a while and said "maybe" "can you please go" you said to him with puppy eyes, he stared and with a sigh he agreed, you jumped up and screamed out "yay!" and gave him a hug. "Come on if we don't get home quickly we won't be able to get to Sakura's house in time." you screamed in joy.

You entered the house and had a chat with Itachi "Itachi! I'm in the same class as Sasuke!" you screamed and he smiled "good luck surpassing him", you then gave a stare at Sasuke, I then entered your room and started packing up and you gave Yuzuki a colour that has a moon on it (by it's a husky). Before time has passed it was night time. "Itachi, Sasuke and I are going to have a sleepover, and also Itachi here" you said and gave him a present wrapped in a dark shade of blue, "it's from Australia, so I was thinking that you might like it" you said and Sasuke asked "where's mine?" and you replied "later!"

You arrived at Sakura's house and then pressed the bell, you heard Sakura coming and you saw her. "Hey, so arrived! everyone is waiting for you" she said and we entered in her what seemed like a mention, you then walked upstairs and saw almost everyone in your class. You hugged Yuzuki and then smiled "Hey (N) you did come!" Naruto said and you replied in a quite voice "of course I did". You then sat down and Sakura handed you a piece of paper "we're playing a game where if someone has the same number as you, the group chooses a dare for you, and of course you'll get marks if you do it correctly and at the end of the game, you will gain points, so I'm first" Sakura opened the paper and it said the number 5 she looked around and said "who has the number 5?" she asked and to her disappointment it was Rock Lee. Kiba then smirked and then whispered to the rest of the group "what should we dare them?" you placed your hand up and said "Make them do love song together" and the rest of the group nodded. Kiba then announced the dare and in a few minutes, they started singing a song together and then got 2 points each.

It was your turn and you opened the paper it was number 9 "ummm how has number 9?" you asked and Naruto put his hand up, and much to your shock, you had to do a romance drama where Naruto dies and you end up singing. "umm Sakura do I have to wear a dress?" you asked and she nodded and gave you a black dress that has a flower emblemed on it, you went to another room and changed and saw Naruto in a Tuxedo. He then pretended he died and you stood up and was unsure of yourself and started singing with a instrumental song on

 _I was never right for the hero type of role_

 _I admit it_

 _With my heart shivering with fear_

 _I can see today's reflected with each past tear_

 _Even so_

 _it has been calling the heavens to me_

 _But I cannot hide_

 _All the emptiness inside_

 _My fleeting heart_

 _Once in my dreams_

 _I rose and soared_

 _No matter how I knocked around_

 _or beaten down_

 _I will stand up, restored_

 _All of my love_

 _Has yet to wake_

 _I know your strength is what I lack_

 _You've got my back_

 _And now that I've got yours_

 _I have you to thank_

 _For lighting up the dark_

 _Because you're here with me_

 _Our dreams will soar_

 _Fo_ _rever_

 _I could never find light to guide me through the night_

 _And with one touch_

 _I'd recall every memory_

 _All too precious to not hold them close to me_

 _It's tempting to close your eyes_  
 _And turn from the world_  
 _But it's bittersweet_  
 _Like you've somehow missed a beat_  
 _With no restart_

 _When every wish has overlapped_  
 _You'll realize if you carry on_  
 _With every dawn_  
 _Your hesitation fades_

 _All of your scars will disappear_  
 _I will become your sword and shield_  
 _This Crossing Field's_  
 _the path that we select_

 _The promise we made will last for all our days_  
 _If it's our bonds we'll live by_  
 _I will put my_  
 _Faith in you_

 _I only need one miracle_  
 _Can you not hear me_  
 _Call at all_  
 _Until that day_  
 _I'll keep screaming your name_

 _Once in my dreams_  
 _I rose and soared_  
 _No matter how I'm knocked around_  
 _Or beaten down_  
 _I will stand up, restored_

 _All of my love_  
 _Has yet to wake_  
 _I know your strength is what I lack_  
 _You've got my back_  
 _And know that I've got yours_

 _I have you to thank_  
 _For lighting up the dark_

 _Because you're here with me_  
 _Our dreams will soar free_  
 _Forever_

The song has entered and everyone stared at you in awe "Sasuke why didn't tell me that (N) was a great singer?" Sakura asked and he shrugged and Naruto got up and cheered "wow (N) your voice is really great, so guys how many point do we get" "(N) gets 6 points and you Naruto only get 3 points" Sakura said and the game continued until finally "The winner is (N) with a scored of 30!, so (N) your prize is this" she handed you a necklace that had your name and you smiled "alright, time for the pet contest!" Naruto screamed and everyone showed their pets except for Sasuke, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru. You stared at Kiba's dog intensely making it come towards you "Akamaru what are you doing? your scaring (N) and Yuzuki" Kiba screamed. Akamaru sniffed you and went on your lap making everyone surprised "looks like Akamaru likes (N), you must be great with animals" Sakura said and you smiled. Few minutes later, it was Kiba who won along with Akamaru.

It was time for everyone to sleep but you stayed awake and ran to the bathroom coughing, your asthma was acting up from all the singing, but what you didn't know was that someone was watching you. As you were coughing, you then fainted and collapsed on the floor, you heard someone scream out your name as you closed out your eyes.

 **Sasuke P.O.V**

(N) collapsed and enter the hospital which made everyone worried, Naruto was the one who saved her. What was with her? what happened? everyone at the sleepover was worried about her and they all sat silently while Naruto was waiting at the door. The doctor went out and said "I need to talk to the one who is her family member" I entered the room and then one of the nurses said "(N) has asthma, and this asthma acted up causing her to collapse". I was shocked about this, she never told me she had asthma "Luckily she made it in time or she could've died" I stayed silent and nodded. The nurse gave everyone a signal so that they could all go in and they all ran in. "Is she alright?" Sakura asked, I remained silent she remained sleeping for a day and everyone skipped their second day of school for her. She continued to stay asleep until everyone saw a tear running down her face and she mumbled "Why am I horrible? I abandoned my friends for Australia and when I come back, they don't remember me..." she then stayed silent and Naruto asked "what does she mean by that?" I hesitated to tell but I couldn't I promise her "I can't tell you now" I said and Naruto screamed out "Tell me!"

I refused to tell and we ended up fighting until (N) woke up and said "please stop fighting, I'm alright now, so please go home" she got up and everyone went home and Naruto refused to stay until (N) asked him too. The doctor said that (N) could go home and then Itachi had a chat with (N) and I "(N) you were diagnosed with asthma why didn't you tell us?" He said in a strict voice "I uhhh I didn't want you to worry...sorry" she said quietly, "WELL YOU DID MAKE US WORRY!" I screamed and she stared at me in horror, I've never screamed at her, not even when we were kids "I'm sorry, now I have to go" she said and started running up the stairs.

I got fustrated and went in my room and saw a present, I unwrapped it and saw a hue snow globe that had a picture of snake, I twisted it and it started making calming sounds. I went out and asked Itachi "hey Itachi, what was your present?" I asked and he replied "money, turns out that (N) worked in Australia and she worked hard too, she wanted us to have better lives so she gave me money, about $450,000." I was surprised by what he said, I walked up stairs and was about to knock but hesistated.

 **Normal P.O.V**

You were in you room, and you were texting Naruto

 _(N): Hey_

 _(Naruto) Hey, can I ask you a question_

 _(N): sure_

 _(Naruto): Would you go on a date with me?_

 _(N): what?_

 _(Naruto): I said would you go on a date with me?_

 _(N): umm...yes_

 _(Naruto): That's great, it'll be this week on Saturday then_

 _(N): ok!_

 _(N): Sakura help me_

 _(Sakura): yes?_

 _(N): Naruto asked me on a date_

 _(Sakura): omg_

 _(N): can you help me pick a dress after school?_

 _(Sakura): Sure how about tomorrow?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal P.O.V**

You were in class sitting next to Sasuke, you haven't talked to Sasuke ever since he screamed at you yesterday. You were doing you're work until your homeroom teacher Kakashi Hatake "alright class, we'll be partnering up with someone and be creating a song, one person sings and one person plays the instrument, of course you can do it anyway you want but you have to do it together oh and also, if you fail you will not be able to attend this academy anymore." He said in a cold tone. This made everyone shocked but complaining didn't do anything "alright I'll be calling out your groups...

(N) Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

Naruto Uzummaki and Sasuke

Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Amburame

Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara" one by one everyone was called out and we all sat next to our partner.

"So Sakura what song should we do?" You asked, "I don't know...I can play many instruments so I have to be the person to play instruments and as for you, you can sing since you're the best at singing" Sakura suggested and you nodded. "I can write the lyrics and once we're done we'll rehearse and then after that when we perform, but Sakura can you be the back up voice?" she nodded and in a few minutes the bell has rung telling the school that class was over.

"Come on (N) if we don't hurry all the good dresses are gone" Sakura pulled you away to a fancy store called forever dresses, she helped you chose a dress until you chose a red dress that has two pieces to silk coming down and it was beautiful, "isn't that a little bit like cosplay? but anyways we can buy two dresses if you want". You nodded and chose another dress that white like a t-shirt and pink skirt-ish making it a dress. You bought that dress and it was Friday due to Kakashi stressing the entire class up.

Once it was Saturday you wore that dress you bought and Naruto was waiting for you at the door "I'm going okayItachi" you screamed and went out, you saw Naruto dressed in normal clothing and you looked at the car, it was a Nissan GT-R one of the fancy cars that only rich people could have "Hey (N) you ready to go?" he asked and you said "y-yeah" and then walked in the car, it was pretty awkward until Naruto started a conversation with you "So (N) did you used to live here?" he asked, you replied "yeah...then moved to Australia and then got diagnosed with asthma..." you trailed off, "so Naruto did you finish your assignment with Sasuke yet?" "sort of Sasuke is really bad at making lyrics but we'll manage." Naruto parked the car, "here we are (N) I knew you liked animals so, we're going to a place where they have a lot of animals and no it's not a zoo" Naruto bought the tickets, you went in and gasped, the place was full of animals, you saw a ride with everyone screaming and the looked at Naruto and said "can we go on that ride?" you pointed and he stared it scared, "(N) don't you think that ride is scary?" he asked and you shook his head. You dragged him all the way to the ride and lined up, it took forever until it was finally your turn. You and Naruto was sitting next to each other until it started moving.

It started slow at first but then there was a huge slope and it started going fast straight away, Naruto started screaming and you laughed in enjoyment "I'm going to be sick" Naruto said covering his mouth and you screamed out in joy "come on Naruto, open you eyes and look at the scenery, it's cool! and so is the ride" you said and he opened his eyes but continued to close it, you grabbed his hand making him open his eyes and then placed his hand in the air and he continued to screaming. Once the ride was over, Naruto felt really sick and you laughed "Naruto want to go again?" you teased and in said "no" in a exhasting voice. "Come on they have more rides and stores" you exclaimed and then he said "don't you want to go to the cat cafe or the dog cafe?" you looked at him and said "why don't we go to the cat cafe then?" and he nodded. You guys went to the cat cafe and you in at a table, you were talking to him until a cat jumped on you and you started playing on it "sometimes I wish I could have a cat, say Naruto why don't you get a cat?" you asked and he started giggling "I would but I don't know which cat I'd choose"

"Oh with that I could help you, I'm an animal expert after all" you exaggerated, you then went to the pet shop and saw a orange cat that looked like a fox. You pointed it and recommended Naruto with it, he agreed and thanked you "what are you going to name it?" you asked and he said "I'll name him Kurama", you guys bought it until when you were running you dropped a photo of you when you were young and Naruto picked it up and saw it while he was holding Kurama. "(N) you dropped a photo" he screamed, you walked back and tooth that photo and said "thank you" "ummm (N) is is that you when you were young" you nodded and he said "(N) why didn't you tell me that you were her?" "I couldn't, I moved to Australia and didn't tell you anything...I couldn't face you after that" you said and looked away, the date continued but it became awkward, Naruto took you home and you went over to Sakura's house until it was time to perform.

"Okay...(N) Uchiha and Sakura Haruna it's your turn" ( _(N) Uchiha (is you)_ _ **Skaura Haruno**_ _)_ you guys stood up and then got into position, Sakura started playing and you started singing.

 _One day_  
 _The light of love_  
 _Though it may seem far away_  
 _Will shine again in your eyes_  
 _ **(Transcend and rise above)**_

 _But there's only one dream_  
 _And it has ripped at the seam._  
 _This world will end in ruin_  
 ** _(And I'll lose all I love)_**

 _Swallow all your doubt_  
 _Make your lust cry out_  
 _I will help you swallow your hesitation_  
 _You'll trust me_  
 _Cause you yearn with greed_  
 _Though your heart may bleed_  
 _Will we fade away from this world_  
 _with no hope to hold onto?_

 _I remember you from a dream I thought was truth_  
 _You bright with magic and I blinded by my youth_  
 _All is wish is for your hand to hold, you see_  
 _Only your smile kills the dark in me_

 _With these hands I try to hold what I cannot seize_  
 _I'm like a rose thrown into a violent breeze_  
 _All my strength blown away_  
 _With my heart I will stay_  
 _Praying for light_  
 _Guiding my wish with all my might_

 _One day_  
 _It will come true_  
 _That wish you have inside you_  
 _To save the one that you love_  
 ** _(Is that a selfish act?)_**

 _They will_  
 _Latch to your heart_  
 _That's when confusion will start_  
 _You'll say words you've never heard_  
 ** _(Just how would you react?)_**

 _If I can go on_  
 _And not lose my way_  
 _I will sacrifice my heart and let it fray_  
 _To pieces_  
 _What I really need_  
 _Is a spell to cast_  
 _To stand up against all the pain_  
 _and fear that will always last_

 _You are still lost in a dream_  
 _watching the past skies_  
 _While I am the only dreamer that cannot rest_  
 _But I will open my eyes_  
 _And chase the hope_  
 _That I will be at your side as if we're blessed_

 _With these hands I've picked a rose_  
 _And have stopped its life_  
 _Only now I understand_  
 _I stole its life_  
 _Deep inside I'm alive_  
 _For my love I'll survive_  
 _Though I regret using my own heart as a sheath_

T _he stories that heard as a child_  
 _Kept me dreaming_  
 _Where magic runs free_  
 _And imprisoned suns remain always gleaming_

 _The fairy tales I loved have taught me_ _ **(have taught me)**_  
 _That no matter what hurdles there may be_  
 _Your wish comes true_  
 _ **(Was I a fool to trust in those lies?)**_

 _In the night wild with fright_  
 _The old magic stirs_  
 _Blooming with grace_  
 _It rises up to meet my face_  
 _With your hands you can change this whole world of yours. Everything that you wish for is in your grasp"_  
 _All I want is to forever dream with you_  
 _To live a life where all of me is a live_  
 _Deep inside I will give_  
 _All my love just to live_  
 _I won't regret making this sinful wish of mine._

After you were done, everyone started clapping and cheering "wow! (N) and Sakura make a perfect team" one of them screamed. "Next up on the list is Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi announced.

Sasuke didn't want to sing so he played the instrument and Naruto sang _( Naruto_ _ **Sasuke**_ _)_

 _All that we love and hold so dear could disappear one day without warning_

 _Oh, we fear if we get too close to it, we'll lose it all in a heartbeat_  
 _  
Can you reminisce, can you recall the last time you felt some joy at all?_  
 _Or maybe you are so blessed to a point where you can't remember anything_  
 _  
The fact we're alive right here and now, we take it for granted but that's how_  
 _We'll find hope when we may need it most, when we realize the miracle_  
 _  
All that we love and hold so dear could disappear one day without warning_  
 _We fear if we get too close to it, we'll lose it all in a heartbeat_  
 _You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it_  
 _And I'll never take it for granted_  
 _Let's go_  
 _  
Some people may call the kindest deed, an act of mere hypocrisy_  
 _But never mind those who have lost their faith, you shouldn't give in to what they say_  
 _As a matter of fact just hear me out, even if it was for a selfish cause_  
 _A salvageable hypocrisy is superior to murderous honesty_  
 _  
Everyone tells you from time to time to never give up like a scene from a movie_  
 _They tell you to stand up for yourself, as if was always that easy_  
 _There is a handful of courage in my heart that is waiting to shine on my darkest day_  
 _And I'll never take it for granted_  
 _Let's go_  
 _  
All that we love and hold so dear could disappear one day without warning_  
 _We fear if we get too close to it, we'll lose it all in a heartbeat_  
 _You know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it_  
 _And I'll never take it for granted_  
 _Let's go_  
 _  
Everyone tells you from time to time to never give up like a scene from a movie_  
 _They tell you to stand up for yourself, as if it was always that easy_  
 _There is a handful of courage in my heart that is waiting to shine on my darkest day_  
 _And I'll never take it for granted_  
 _Let's go._

Everyone cheered but no as much as they cheered for you, Kakashi nodded and everyone loved them, Sasuke sat next to you, for a week you haven't talk to him that much. "Sasuke I've decided to move back to Australia...I can't even tell everyone that I'm the (N) they used to hang out with. So please don't deny my choice" you mumbled and Sasuke replied "just give it a go" he said and you nodded.

After class you handed everyone a note and they all came to the garden. "what's up (N)?" Kiba said smiling "I'm here to tell you that I used to be t-the (N) you used hang out with when we were kids." you said while showing a picture of yourself as kids. They are smiled and gave you a big hug but Hinata was the only one glaring at you. You went home and ran straight to your room. You went on your phone and started texting Naruto

 _(N): Can you do me a favour?_

 _Naruto: Sure_

 _(N): Please ask Hinata why she keeps on glaring at me don't worry I'll be with you_

 _Naruto: ok_

The next day after school you had a chat "Hinata why do you keep on glaring at (N) all the time?" Naruto asked politely she then replied "Because she acts like she's so special and talks about how you used to be close friends I mean the past is in the past right?" you clenched your fist and couldn't hold it in anymore "JERK! ONE DAY YOU'LL KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" you screamed and ran away with Naruto chasing after you.

You continued running to a alley where you saw a knife, you grabbed it with tears running down your face you were prepared to stab yourself. You were 5cm away from stabbing yourself until Naruto ran and grabbed the blade of the knife, you stared at him with tears still coming down and saw blood dripping on the floor. "Please don't die, I've already lost you once and I don't want to lose you again...because I love you" he said and it made you eyes widen. Naruto leaned in and gave you a kiss on the lips, you were shocked but slowly accepted that fact he was kissing you.

NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING LATER


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal P.O.V**

It's been a week since Naruto kissed you. You went on facebook to see the latest gossip and the fact that it was about you and Naruto. You started reading it shocked.

'(Y/N) has kissed on of the popular boys in the school. What is she turning into? She only arrived in school for about 5 weeks and now she's flirting Naruto? What is she, is she a bitch, whore or what? Who will be her next target in the school? Comment below your opinion' you frowned, you didn't comment but this had made you depressed. You were laying down texting Sakura until Kakashi sensei (STALKER ALERT) called you, "Hey Kakashi sensei anything you need?" you asked and he replied on the call "I recorded everyone's singing and sent it to director Temari and she said she wants you to sing a song to the world and become famous" you were shocker by the fact and said "do I use the song I first wrote or something" you asked wanting to agree "yeah you right your own song so it will make your image better, so are you sure you want to join? You'll have to go to the office tomorrow and right the contract" he said and ended the call. You were so happy, you were about to jump up and down but Sasuke and Itachi called you downstairs. You ran downstairs and saw the staring at you, "uhhh is there anything wrong" you asked a little bit worried, "no, it's just that I got a phone call from the famous director Temari that she wants you to be a new top singer, if you join her you can make $2000 a week, so what's your choice". Itachi said and you thought about it for a while and nodded "I'll do it for my enjoyment" you said with a grin.

It was after school and you saw the famous director Temari and you guys ended up writing a contract. You went to rehearsal every Saturday until there was the Singing contest where if teenagers were able to make up a song and then sing it in front of the judges and they all liked it, you get to be on the news, magazines, or even on the posters. Temari took this opportunity and made you write a song. It was the day of the contest and you were up. You started singing this song that made the crowd go wild.

 _I was never right for the hero type of role_  
 _I admit it_  
 _With my heart shivering in fear_  
 _I can see today's reflected in each past tear_

 _Even so_  
 _It has been calling the heavens to me_  
 _But I cannot hide_  
 _All the emptiness inside_  
 _My fleeting heart_

 _Once in my dreams_  
 _I rose and soared_  
 _No matter how I'm knocked around_  
 _Or beaten down_  
 _I will stand up, restored_

 _All of my love_  
 _Has yet to wake_  
 _I know your strength is what I lack_  
 _You've got my back_  
 _And know that I've got yours_

 _I have you to thank_  
 _For lighting up the dark_

 _Because you're here with me_  
 _Our dreams will soar free_  
 _Forever_

 _I could never find light to guide me through the night_  
 _And with one touch_  
 _I'd recall every memory_  
 _All too precious to not hold them all close to me_

 _It's tempting to close your eyes_  
 _And turn from the world_  
 _But it's bittersweet_  
 _Like you've somehow missed a beat_  
 _With no restart_

 _When every wish has overlapped_  
 _You'll realize if you carry on_  
 _With every dawn_  
 _Your hesitation fades_

 _All of your scars will disappear_  
 _I will become your sword and shield_  
 _This Crossing Field's_  
 _the path that we select_

 _The promise we made will last for all our days_  
 _If it's our bonds we'll live by_  
 _I will put my_  
 _Faith in you_

 _I only need one miracle_  
 _Can you not hear me_  
 _Call at all_  
 _Until that day_  
 _I'll keep screaming your name_

 _Once in my dreams_  
 _I rose and soared_  
 _No matter how I'm knocked around_  
 _Or beaten down_  
 _I will stand up, restored_

 _All of my love_  
 _Has yet to wake_  
 _I know your strength is what I lack_  
 _You've got my back_  
 _And know that I've got yours_

 _I have you to thank_  
 _For lighting up the dark_

 _Because you're here with me_  
 _Our dreams will soar free_  
 _Forever_

The judge gave you a three out of three, before you knew it you were the winner. You became famous everyone at school tried to become friends with you, but you remained with your old friends. You went home and Itachi with an angry look, "is there anything wrong Itachi?" you asked and he slammed a piece of paper on the desk and you read it

'(Y/N) Uchiha, we are here to tell you that your singing career will start tomorrow with a concert.'

"What's so bad about this" you asked tilting your head "the bad thing is that many people will stalk you and even try to do terrible things to you, are you willing to take that chance?" Itachi asked and you nodded. He gave a sigh and started doing his paper work, you went in your room and texted Naruto  
 _(Y/N): Hey Naruto_

 _Naruto: Hey (Y/N) can I meet you after school?_

 _(Y/N): sure but only for a short amount of time, I have to go to my concert :( it's so stressing_

 _Naruto: Then why don't you quit_

 _(Y/N): Nah I enjoy singing and I want the whole world to hear my voice so I'll stay there until...1 million years old_

 _Naruto: Lol, by the way how was your day_

 _(Y/N): Good-ish, Itachi ssaid that if I do sing for the whole world, people will stalk me and stuff_

 _Naruto: Don't worry, if they stalk you I'm there to protect you_

 _(Y/N): And how are you able to do that?_

 _Naruto: I have my ways_

 _(Y/N): Ok so anyways gotta go so bye!_

 _Naruto: Bye!_

You went outside and made dinner for Itachi and Sasuke "there! ramen so have fun and enjoy it" you screamed with a goofy smile, they both started eating and you said "Itachi, I went through your room and it's pretty messy, why don't you clean it up and make it more organised? it might be a great thing to do" you said and tied your hair "it's unusual for you to tie your hair, usually you would let your hair down" Sasuke said and continued eating, "boys..." you mumbled and went to bed really early.


End file.
